Conspiracy
franchise that involves a cons~piracy over a thousand years in the making. The "Great Age of Piracy" is theorised to have been an inter-planetary phenomenon, with Pirate settlements expanding as far as the three moons of the One Piece planet.]] https://www.theguardian.com/science/brain-flapping/2016/jan/26/earth-totally-flat-conspiracy-bob (example) Conspiracy theorism is a popular term to refer to theoretical explanations that go so strongly against the 'conventional narrative', that they require believers to accept that "conventional wisdom" - is actively deceptive. Conspiracy theorist is a pejorative term today to refer to any advocates of such theories and paint them as completely mentally unwell. It may well be the case that most obsessive conspiracy theorists are in fact neurodivergent and perhaps have dissociative symptoms, and that the vast majority of popular conspiracy theories are unreasonable and provably false (e.g. Flat earth theories), however this is used in a form of faulty logic to insist that all conspiracy theories are false, which is very useful for covering up true conspiracies. True conspiracies, are simply events that are undesirable for the public to know, and are hence vigorously denied by the complicit leaders, meanwhile proponents of the theory are painted as conspiracy theorists, as in the case of JFK's assassination. This can often be despite the fact that the 'official' description of events is actually far more fantastic than the conspiracy. Compare the magic bullet theory for JFK's death to the multiple shooter theories. The FBI has a known history of assassinations of its enemies and JFK had begun to speak out against their power, in the wake of a slew of assassinations. The political left knew instinctively what had happened, but the media domination was able to sow enough doubt that over time the narrative has become firmly fixed towards that offered and away from the 'fringe theories' that implicate FBI involvement. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_MKUltra Gay Frogs https://articles.mercola.com/sites/articles/archive/2016/10/19/atrazine-health-effects.aspx :"Indeed, research clearly shows that atrazine has a potent "gender-bending" impact on marine life, including fish, alligators, turtles and frogs, and many scientists suspect it may be equally harmful for humans." |Hayes2010:/Proc.Nat.Acad.Sci.USA/Atrazine induces complete feminization and chemical castration in male African clawed frogs (Xenopus laevis)> :"The herbicide atrazine is one of the most commonly applied pesticides in the world. As a result, atrazine is the most commonly detected pesticide contaminant of ground, surface, and drinking water. Atrazine is also a potent endocrine disruptor that is active at low, ecologically relevant concentrations. Previous studies showed that atrazine adversely affects amphibian larval development. The present study demonstrates the reproductive consequences of atrazine exposure in adult amphibians. Atrazine-exposed males were both demasculinized (chemically castrated) and completely feminized as adults. Ten percent of the exposed genetic males developed into functional females that copulated with unexposed males and produced viable eggs." |Nature:/2002/Feminization of male frogs in the wild> :"US farmers use about 27,000 tonnes of atrazine each year to protect maize and other crops from weeds. So the compound gets into rain, groundwater, rivers and streams. The US Environmental Protection Agency has set a standard of 3 parts per billion (p.p.b.) as an acceptable level in drinking water. But concerns about atrazine's ability to disrupt sex hormones have led many European nations to ban it." George Soros |Quora://Why do people claim that the Australian progressive group GetUp is funded by George Soros?> :"Because they love a good conspiracy theory, and Soros is the go-to guy for conspiracy theories involving vaguely left-of-Genghis-Khan groups and organisations. Also he’s Jewish, so there’s that. :If Soros were responsible for funding a tenth of what he’s alleged to be funding, he’d have to be richer than Bill Gates, Warren Buffet, the Koch Brothers and Putin combined." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Soros :"George Sorosa, Hon FBA (born György Schwartz; August 12, 1930)12 is a Hungarian-Americanb investor,7 business magnate, philanthropist, political activist and author.8 He is one of the world's most successful investors.91011 As of February 2018, he had a net worth of $8 billion,12 after donating $18 billion to his philanthropic agency, Open Society Foundations.13" :"Soros is known as "The Man Who Broke the Bank of England" because of his short sale of US$10 billion worth of Pound sterling, which made him a profit of $1 billion during the 1992 Black Wednesday UK currency crisis.1516 Based on his early studies of philosophy, Soros formulated an application of Karl Popper's General Theory of Reflexivity to capital markets, which he claims renders him a clear picture of asset bubbles and fundamental/market value of securities, as well as value discrepancies used for shorting and swapping stocks." https://www.crikey.com.au/2016/09/14/eric-abetz-explains-getups-george-soros-links/ :"Firstly, GetUp's founders, David Madden and Jeremy Heimans, learnt the ropes with Move On, the American digital activist organisation on which GetUp was modelled. Move On has in the past been funded by Soros. Abetz says Heimans and Madden once met with Soros (citing an SMH article), and the billionaire funded the Win Back Respect anti-Bush campaign, which both founders worked on. The second link is that two years after founding GetUp, Heimans and Madden co-founded Avaaz, which, Abetz says, received seed funding by Res Publica, itself funded by Soros (Abetz also identifies some staff movement between the two organisations). Thirdly, Abetz points out that Soros is a firm supporter of the Boycott, Divestment and Sanctions (BDS) campaign against Israel." https://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/George_Soros Depopulation Vacinnes (see also Autism and Vaccines) https://www.sott.net/article/285879-Vaccines-and-depopulation-experiments Fluoride |J Toxicol Environ Health:/Freni1994/Exposure to high fluoride concentrations in drinking water is associated with decreased birth rates> :"A review of fluoride toxicity showed decreased fertility in most animal species studied. The current study was to see whether fluoride would also affect human birth rates. A U.S. database of drinking water systems was used to identify index counties with water systems reporting fluoride levels of at least 3 ppm. These and adjacent counties were grouped in 30 regions spread over 9 states. For each county, two conceptionally different exposure measures were defined, and the annual total fertility rate (TFR) for women in the age range 10-49 yr was calculated for the period 1970-1988. For each region separately, the annual TFR was regressed on the fluoride measure and sociodemographic covariables. Most regions showed an association of decreasing TFR with increasing fluoride levels. Meta-analysis of the region-specific results confirmed that the combined result was a negative TFR/fluoride association with a consensus combined p value of .0002-.0004, depending on the analytical scenario. There is no evidence that this outcome resulted from selection bias, inaccurate data, or improper analytical methods. However, the study is one that used population means rather than data on individual women. Whether or not the fluoride effect on the fertility rate found at the county level also applies to individual women remains to be investigated." Category:Politics Category:Corruption Category:Conspiracy